


Cookies

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 16: "You're going to make me burn the cookies."





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 16

Ellie hummed a Christmas tune under her breath as she got the cookies ready to pop into the oven.   
  
She looked at the clock on the wall, Nick would be home soon from his outing with Tim and Jimmy. Honestly she had no idea what the three were up to at their monthly outings, and she gave up asking after Nick kept throwing the fact she didn't tell him what she did on her girls nights either in her face.  
  
Damn him for being right.  
  
“Honey I'm home!” Nick called as he opened the door. Ellie rolled her eyes fondly. “Hey babe.”   
  
Ellie quickly popped the cookies into the oven before turning to give him a kiss.   
  
“No one get sent to the hospital this time?” Ellie said in a teasing tone.  
  
Nick groaned. “That was one time!”  
  
“I still don't understand how you and Jimmy ended up covered in thorns from a bush.”   
  
Nick cringed, probably remembering the doctors having to remove every single one. “And you'll never find out.”  
  
Ellie gave him a look but decided not to push it. She'd get it out of Jimmy or Tim one day.  
  
“I did get you something though..” Nick grinned, pulling out two tickets from his back pocket.  
  
It didn't take her long to realize what they were.  
  
“You didn't!” Ellie let out a very uncharacteristic squeal as she snatched the tickets from his hand. They were tickets for the opening night of a new fancy art exhibit, they were pricey but also had sold out quickly. “Nick these have been sold out for weeks!”  
  
Nick shrugged. “Someone owed me a favor and I know how much you wanted to go, I already cleared it with Gibbs in case we get a case.”  
  
“You do realize that means you have to wear a suit?”   
  
“Good thing I look damn good in one then.” Nick gave a cocky grin making Ellie give his shoulder a shove. She wouldn't dare deny it though.   
  
Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, cookies long forgotten as she decided to show him _how_ thankful she was.  
  
Or least she did forget the cookies until they were tangled in their sheets and the oven dinged.   
  
“Oh the cookies!” Ellie cursed under her breath, moving to get out of the bed until Nick's arm wrapped around her, yanking her backwards to him.  
  
“Nick!” She said in a scolding tone. “You're going to make me burn the cookies.”  
  
He groaned, placing kisses along her neck and shoulder. “Let them burn.”  
  
“It's peppermint cookies.” She whined, torn between staying where she was and trying to wiggle away from him.   
  
Nick suddenly stopped, sitting up straight. “I do like peppermint cookies..”  
  
Ellie barely had time to process as Nick was suddenly jumping off the bed heading towards the kitchen.   
  
“Nick!” She shouted, throwing on his shirt that was tossed onto the floor as she got up. “At least put some pants on, you _know_ Lucia doesn't bother knocking she could come walking in at any moment!”   
  
She heard him curse to himself realizing she was right before he dashed by her throwing on a pair of sweats before running back to the kitchen.   
  
He really did love her peppermint cookies.


End file.
